A HANYU'S LOVE FOR A MIKO
by BerryBlossomWHite
Summary: COMPLETE! Can Inuyasha and Kagome find there love for eachother before disaster strikes? READ AND FIND OUT! COMPLETE with a little Lemon chapter to finish off the story with! -
1. A HANYU'S LOVE FOR A MIKO

**Author's Note ~ **

**This is my VERY FIRST INUYASHA story. So please be kind when you leave reviews**.  **This is a one shot  Inuyasha fanfic. So let me know what you think! Also let me know if I should add more to this story in you're guys' reviews. **

**                                    A  HANYU'S LOVE FOR A MIKO**

                                                Chapter One 

**         It's been a full week since Kagome's return to her time from the Feudal Era of ****Japan****….  She is now in her bedroom lying upon her comfy bed thinking of all things that happened when she had been in the past with Inuyasha and their friends Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede just a week ago.**

**          "I can't believe that Naraku has the other half of the Shikon jewel all ready!" Kagome thought to herself as her chocolate colored brown eyes are staring angrily up at the ceiling.  **

**          "All though we do carry the other half of the jewel with us or at least close to it. Kagome let out a soft sigh.  I can still hear Inuyasha complaining about how Kagura got away with yet another jewel shard." Kagome said out loud to the empty room as she rolled onto her left side.  She is now staring outside her bedroom window which gives her a perfect view of the shrine that has been in the Higurashi family for centuries.  **

**         As she lets out an aggravated sigh Kagome got up off the bed, walked over to her desk sat down and opened up her history book to get some studying done.    Only Kagome's mind isn't really concentrating. Instead she is thinking of how her adventure with Inuyasha began. **

**           It's been a year now since Kagome has discovered the secrets of the well on the Higurashi shrine.  This well is a magical one that allows Kagome Higurashi to travel to the Feudal Era of ****Japan**** and as well as back to her time in modern day **Tokyo******.  **

**         Kagome is helping Inuyasha find Jewel shards to complete the Shikon no Tama. **

**          The Shikon no Tama is a jewel that got shattered, so that the evil demon Naraku wouldn't be able to gain control over it.   The jewel it's self is harmless, but once it comes in contact with a soul it could cause trouble faster then any one could imagine.  That's why Kagome shot it with her arrow so that Naraku wouldn't be able to posses it.  Of course this demon is infuriated that this little miko who is the reincarnation of Kikyo is the one who has destroyed the powerful jewel.  Naraku is now out to get her as well as the jewel shards. **

**        So Kagome and Inuyasha started their journey to collect the jewel shards that have been scattered all over the land and hope they can complete the Shikon No Tama before Naraku.  Along their journey together they met up with Shippou, Miroku, and Sango along with her companion Kirara. **

**        Kirara may look like an innocent cat but once in her normal size she is a fire demon cat, she is also able to fly which gives the group a nice advantage for when they go jewel shard hunting.  When Kirara is not in her transformed stage she is the cutest little kitten any one has laid their eyes upon.  Kirara is small, and has the prettiest dark eyes and markings that any one has seen for a little demon fire cat.  **

**         This group of people is forming a strong bond of friendship between themselves that could easily be turned in to love for Inuyasha and Kagome and maybe even love for Miroku and Sango.  Once they put all their stubbornness aside.  **

**        "Well I guess I can study since I have a test tomorrow."  Kagome thought.  Just as she had begun to read she heard her bedroom door open.  "Hey Kagome dinner is ready." Souta said then he quickly bounded down the stairs.  "Well so much for studying." Kagome said under her breath as she followed Souta down the stairs and into the kitchen.    **

**      When Kagome took her place at the table she turned her gaze towards her grandpa who is telling Souta the importance of the God Tree that they protect and the importance of the Shikon No Tama.   "Oh dad they're just stories." Souta and Kagome's mom said as she joined them at the table.  "But there true!" Kagome's grandfather said in a convincing voice.  Once Ms. Higurashi sat down they all began to eat their meal.  While Souta who is being board out of his mind listening too the endless tails of their grandfather.  That is until Ms. Hirgurashi started talking to Kagome, and Souta was glad for a change of topic. **

**        "Kagome it's good that you're home." Ms. Higurashi said as she noted that she interrupted her father's tale with a smile because Ms. Higurashi's dad had a grumpy look on his face.    "How is it going with you and Inuyasha?" Souta asked excitedly for he wanted to know when Inuyasha would be coming back to visit so that he could challenge Inuyasha to another video game match. **

**         Kagome has come back to her time to see her family, since she had been in the Feudal Era of ****Japan**** for all most a week and a half.   Plus Kagome all so needed to catch up on her studies, her grades are starting to do a down ward spiral.   **

**        She has been home for five days now and is enjoying every minute of it, except when her friends bar bade her with unanswerable questions and they are still insisting that she go on a date with Hojo which she does not wish to do since she has Inuyasha.  Only her friends don't know about Inuyasha yet and Kagome would like to keep it that way. **

**         "Well I guess I could say were doing all right Inuyasha is still grumpy, self centered and allows whatever he wants to pop out of his mouth." Kagome said as she picked up a pickle and popped it into her mouth.**

**        "That DEMON better be treating you with respect KAGOME."  Kagome's grandfather said.  "Hai he is treating me well grandfather and he has a name you know.  It's INUYASHA and he is kind and sweet when he wants to be." Kagome said letting her words come flowing out of her mouth in an irritated voice towards her grandfather.    **

**         "Well I'm sure Inuyasha is a fine young man. Last time I saw him he was so eager to take you back to his time.  Ms. Higurashi said.  Kagome's grandfather let out a, humph and left it at that.   "How is the jewel shard hunt coming along Kagome" Kagome's mom asked.    **

**         Kagome looked at her mom startled.  "Mom how do you know about that?!"   Kagome asked in complete shock.   Ms. Higurashi just chuckled at her daughter's reaction.  "Oh Kagome…. Inuyasha tries his hardest not to bring it up but he manages to when he's over here.  Besides those bruises and cuts you get you don't get those from just falling."   Kagome looked at her mom in awe.  Then snapped out of the shock and started the tale of how the jewel shard hunt started and the newest update on the search. **

**::+::+::+:: In the Feudal Era of Japan::+::+::+::**

**         Inuyasha is sitting by the well looking into it and wondering if Kagome would be back any time soon.  "She better get back soon the wench didn't tell me when she would be back." Inuyasha thought as he looked down into the darkness of the magical well that allows Inuyasha and Kagome to travel to their times.   Then he walked off as he had only hoped to find Kagome coming back but was deeply disappointed that she had not. **

**           Inuyasha headed back to Kaede's hut and on his way he smelt a presence that he did not like or care to smell at all.  Inuyasha's eye's turned into little golden slits of hatred as he scanned the open area and then his eyes finally landed on the entrance of the forest.  Inuyasha sniffed the air again  "Who ARE YOU and what DO YOU want!?" Inuyasha shouted out to the open as he clasped his left hand around his Tetsusaiga. **

**         Just as if some one had heard him and answered his call a demon of some sorts steps out of the darkness of the forest and reveals his true self. Inuyasha's eyes widen as he stares at none other then ………… Naraku……… **

**::+::Back in Kagome's Time ::+::**

**        Kagome has finished packing her things that she needed in her yellow pack which is now two times the size it's supposed to be.  "Kagome please be careful." Ms. Higurashi pleaded with her daughter as she gave her a quick hug.   "Now we are going to go visit you're uncle in town for a few days. So don't expect us back for about a week." Ms. Higurashi said to Kagome as she had jumped down into the well.   **

**        Kagome loves the feeling of falling down the magical well, it feels like she's flying by the time she reaches the Feudal Era of ****Japan****.  It lets her feel free and relaxed, as the colors fly around her in top speed, as do the stars.  **

**       As Kagome climbed out of the magic well in the Feudal Era of Japan she pulled herself up so that her head and upper body are sticking out of the well then she tossed her back pack over the edge and pulled the rest of herself up and out of the well. Once standing up with her pack on her shoulder's Kagome started her walk to Kaede's hut.  Half way there she saw Inuyasha.  Kagome's eye's lit up and she started running towards him with a bright smile that lit up her face.  Then she shouted "INUYASHA!" **

**::+:: At Kaede's Village::+::**

**         Miroku is busy giving palm readings to all the girls in the village while Sango is playing with Shippou.   While Sango's playing with Shippou she got a bad feeling.  Sango excused herself from the game and walked into Kaede's hut and noticed that Kaede had a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong Kaede?"  Sango asked the old Miko.  "I feel an evil presence some were near by, you better get Miroku and head out to the grassy fields, they're may be the Shikon no Tama as a whole." Kaede whispered.  Sango gasped and raced out the door to the hut.   **

**        "MIROKU! We have to leave now INUYASHA and KAGOME may be in danger!"  Sango shouted as she grabbed her boomerang and her faithful companion Kirara who transformed so instead of being the small and cute kirara she is the bigger version of kirara with flames on the heels of her paws.   So Sango, Shippou, and Miroku all climbed on Kirara's back and flew towards their friends. **

**::+:: Back in the field near the ****Forest****::+::**

**        Inuyasha quickly turned around to see Kagome rushing towards him.  "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.  "Stay away it's a trap!"    Kagome stopped running but it was far too late.  Naraku had disappeared and than reappeared in front of Kagome.  Naraku stood in front of Kagome staring into her deep chocolate colored brown eyes that are wide with fear.   Kagome started to back away but with each step but Naraku  only advanced on her more.    **

**        With out warning Inuyasha had come running up behind Naraku with his Tetsusaiga transformed.   He held it high up in the air and with a powerful burst of energy had the Tetsusaiga falling down towards Naraku at such speed and grace and strength that no one has ever seen Inuyasha handle the Tetsusaiga with so much power. **

**        Only all that power was gone to waste for Naraku had an invisibility shield around him to protect himself from the powerful blow of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.  All the energy Inuyasha had aimed at Naraku had backfired and sent Inuyasha flying back with such force that he went soaring a couple feet away from Naraku and Kagome.   Inuyasha landed  on the ground with a hard sickening thud.  **

**         "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she tried to struggle to get away from Naraku.  For Naraku held a strong grip on her arm and would not let her flee towards the fallen Hanyu.  Naraku held one of his hands in front of Kagome and a blast of dark energy hit Kagome right in the center of her stomach.  Once Kagome had fallen on conscious Naraku then transported himself along with Kagome to his castle that is well hidden and waiting to retrieve the other half of the Shikon no Tama.  Only one thing went unnoticed by Naraku. Kagome had some how slipped off the yellow pack off her shoulders and onto the ground before she vanished. **

**AUTHROR'S NOTE:**

**Well I hope you guys liked the first part of the story I was hoping to have this all as one Chapter but I have so many things going to happen  I think it's fit to have at least two to three chapter's for this story. Please let me know what you think. **

**::++::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::READ+REVIEW::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::**

**Sincerely,**

**Chibi-Kerochan **


	2. Inuyasha's Fate And Kagome's Dilemma

**                                  INUYASHA'S FATE AND KAGOME'S **

**                                                       DILEMMA**    

                                                   CHAPTER TWO 

**Just as Naraku left,   Miroku, Sango and Shippou arrived at the scene were they watched everything happen faster then a blink of an eye.  "I knew it… we are too late." Miroku thought to himself.   "KAGOME!"  Sango shouted as she is watching her best friend being stolen by Naraku.   She reached for her boomerang and took aim and through it at Naraku.   The boomerang went flying towards him just as it was about to hit him Naraku vanished and the boomerang hit empty space.**

**            Shippou looked around for any sign of Kagome or Inuyasha.  As Shippou looked to his left his eye's widened in fear as he saw Inuyasha lying on the ground lifeless.  "Sango, Miroku! It looks like Inuyasha has been hurt badly!" Shippou shouted as he scurried over to Inuyasha who is lying on the ground his eyes half opened.   Inuyasha's  golden colored eyes are now a misty swirling pool of tears trying not to break free.    His silver snowy white colored hair is a tousled mess and spread about him.  His red haori is tattered and torn in some places yet it could be fixed with a little sewing.  **

**            Sango and Miroku both hurried over to Inuyasha's side.  "Oh my…" Miroku said as he looked at his fallen comrade.  "Naraku really had done it this time Inuyasha is going to be furious when he awakes and finds Kagome gone." Sango said in a soft voice.  Shippou nodded in agreement.  "QUICK let's get INUYAHSA back to Kaede's hut before something happens to him." Miroku said as he went around and grabbed Inuyasha's arms and hoisted him onto his back. Then Miroku walked back to Kirara and hoisted Inuasha and himself on Kirara's back and climbed on. **

**        Shippou climbed on next fallowed by Sango. Only as she started to hoist herself up something yellow had caught her eye.  She turned her head and saw Kagome's yellow pack lying on the ground.  Sango then started walking towards the pack.   "Sango what are you doing! We have to get Inuasha back to Kaede's!" Miroku said.  "Hold on Miroku Kagome left her pack and I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose Sango said as she picked up the yellow pack and swung it over her shoulders as she had seen Kagome do before, and headed towards Kirara, and climbed on her back. **

**        "Is Inuyasha breathing?" Sango asked in a frightened voice.   "Hai he is but his breathing is coming out in slow gasps so we need to hurry back to Kaede's hut so she can heal him." Miroku said in a clam yet scared voice for he wanted his friend Inuyasha to stay alive as well as for Kagome's sake. **

**                    After a while of silence Sango decided to break it. **

**         "Miroku how will we rescue Kagome? I mean we don't even know  where Naraku's castle is. It could be under our noses and not even realize it." Sango said as she looked over her right shoulder from the direction they came from.   "I'm not sure maybe Kaede knows."  He said as they arrived at Kaede's hut.   Miroku and Sango slid off Kirara's back and then carefully and cautiously helped Inuyasha down so that they wouldn't make his injuries worse. **

**            "Kaede we need you're help INUYASHA has been hurt badly." Miroku said.    Kaede quickly rushed over to them and helped Miroku carry Inuyasha into her hut.   Once they got him inside Kaede instructed Sango to close the door.   **

**        "Now tell me exactly what happened to him." Kaede said as she tended to Inuyasha's wounds.   Miroku nodded and told Kaede what happened when they arrived.   Once Miroku was done telling Kaede was shocked.   "Well have to ask Inuyasha what happened to him when he wakes."   Kaede said while still making some more herbs to help heal Inuyasha's wounds. **

**::+::+:: KAGOME::+::+::**

**          Kagome's slowly coming back to her scenes as she awakens with a pounding headache and blurry vision.  "Uh my head were am I?" Kagome said out loud, while she held her head in her hands.   Just then she heard a door open and lifted her head and squinted her eyes as a light came flooding into the dark emotionless room.    **

**        As the door opened and hit the wall she started hearing footsteps coming towards her.  When her eye's adjusted to the light she looked right into the eyes of the person who kidnapped her.  Kagome quickly stood up for she did not want to be venerable to her attacker, and got into a fighting stance.   As she did that the demon let out an evil laugh.  "Ah so the lovely Miko has awakened." A voice that sounded all too familiar to Kagome's ears.   **

**        "Naraku….."  Kagome whispered softly hoping that the demon wouldn't hear her. Only the demon had the hearing of a hanyu.   "That would be correct and you're name would be?" Naraku said as he grabbed the girls chin and held her face just inches away from his and her body dangling off of the ground by a couple inches.  "That is none of you're business."  Kagome said as a smirk appeared on her pink lips.    **

**        "Ah but my dear miko this is where you are wrong.  It is my business I must know the name of the person who is the reincarnation of the beautiful Kikyo."  Naraku said.     "ALSO the holder of the SHIKON NO TAMA, the one JEWEL I NEED TO HAVE MY DESIRE COME TRUE."  Naraku finished as he tightened his grip on Kagome's chin.  **

**        "You'll never get the SHIKON NO TAMA I would rather see you die then get the jewel and Inuyasha is the one who will kill you." Kagome said as her eyes hardened and gleamed with a deadly glare towards Naraku.     Naraku's eyes started to glow red with furry as the miko threatened him with those words, and through her back to the ground a couple feet away from him.    **

**         "You will corporate with me MIKO or you will have a very painful death and INUYASHA will watch you die in my hands…."  With that Naraku stormed out of the dungeon cell as he  slammed the cell door shut leaving behind a miko who has little crystal tears threatening to fall from a pair of chocolate brown colored eyes.  Only Kagome refuses to let Naraku get the satisfactory of knowing that he had made her cry.  So she held the tears back and replaced it with anger and hatred towards Naraku. **

**     BACK AT Kaede's Village**

**  ::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::**

**        Back in side Kaede's hut we are about to see. No witness a very intense situation.  Luckily Inuyasha had been wearing his Fire-Rat-Hakama so his injuries aren't as bad as one would imagine.  As for the human eye Inuyasha's injuries look life threatening, but to a youkai's eye they are not since youkai's  can be healed in less then a week or so.  Now we are going to enter the spirit world that is beyond the living, and see what path awaits Inuyasha Life or Death? **

**::+::+::Spirit World / dream world::+::+::**

**        A wave of amber golden eyes shot open all most instantly only to be found in an area all alone with not a soul around him.  The only thing that was in the spacious area is a sliver swirling mist that's floating around him.  The golden eyes scanned the area only to see that he is the only living being in the mist.   "Where am I?" Inuyasha though to himself as he tired to look to see what is beyond the swirling mist.  Then all of a sudden a figure appeared that looked just like Sango.    "Prepare to die INUYASHA!" Sango shouted as she was dressed in her fighting out fit and aiming her boomerang at Inuyasha.  **

**        "Wha…..." Inuyasha though just as he leapt into the air too dodge the boomerang. "Sango what in the seven hells are you doing!" Inuyasha shouted as he landed behind her.   Just then Sango disappeared into the swirling mist and another figure appeared this time it is Kagome…. **

**      "INUYASHA!"  Kagome shouted through the mist. "How could you leave me in Naraku's evil clutches? I thought you loved me." Kagome said in sobs.  Then she to disappeared, into the depths of the silver mist that seems to be swallowing every thing Inuyasha loves and cherishes.  "Why are my friends attacking me and how come Kagome thinks that I don't love her?"  Inuyasha though as he scanned to mist to see what else would pop out.  **

**        YOU SEE? YOU WILL ALLWAYS BE ALONE INUYASHA NO ONE COULD EVER LIKE A HANYU. A mysterious voice echoed through out the mist. Then Miroku, and shippou appeared along with Sango, and Kagome.   "YOU BETRAYED us INUAYSAH!"   They all shouted.     Then the group vanished beyond the mist.     **

**Kaede's hut**

**::+::+::+::+::+::                                                             **

**        Kaede is tending to Inuyasha's wounds and watching closely over him for he seems to have started cringing and moving in his sleep.   "Sango come here." Kaede called to her as Sango entered the hut.  "Yes Kaede?"  I want you to try and talk to Inuyasha he seems to be in a dream state that causes people to choose between life and death. **

**         I want you to tell him that you are here for him as well as Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou. "Kaede said.   "Hai Kaede-sama anything for a friend and Inuyasha is a great friend indeed." Sango said as she sat down on the other side of Inuyasha.  **

**::+::+:: Back in the Spirit / Dream world ::+::+::**

**         Then another voice could be heard.   "Inuyasha it's me Sango please come back to us we need you and Kagome needs you the most.  You can't leave us Inuyasha you're our leader and our friend."  Then the voice sounded like it was drifting back into the mist. **

**      Inuyasha smiled and started walking to the world of light instead of the world of darkness.   He smiled as he knew that his friends cared for him.    Then in a blinding flash of light every thing vanished. **

**::+::+:::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::**

**         Just then Kaede noticed a slight stir coming from Iuyasha.   "Ah Sango the things you told Inuyasha you speak the truth we can not live with out him." Kaede smiled up at Sango then went back to tending to Inuyasha.    **

**       Hours seem to pass by slowly.  It is now dusk and Sango is outside by a fire cooking  dinner for her group of friends.  **

**        The sun has now started to set and the sky is an aurora of colors.  Miroku slipped inside the hut while Kaede was gathering herbs in the garden a few minutes a way from the village.   As he enters he hears a noise coming from his companion and friend.   **

**        "Ah Inuyasha you had us terribly worried there." Miroku said as he is now besides his friend.   Inuyasha opened his eyes and quickly sat up.  Only he shouldn't have done that for his body ached all over from the wounds.     **

**      "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.    "WOW hold it Inuyasha you still need to re gain you're strength."  Miroku said hoping to stall time.  For he did not want to tell Inuasha happened.  "Miroku …."  Inuyasha said in a not so patient voice.    Sigh…   Naraku stole her.   **

**      "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   Inuyasha shouted.  **

**::+::+::+:: Outside the hut::+::+::+::**

**    Sango and the villagers looked towards the cabin.    "I take it Inuyasha is a wake.''   Shippou said with a smile.     Sango nodded and went back to her cooking. Once she was finished she to walked, inside the hut along with Shippou behind her.   Hoping that Inuyasha wasn't in to bad of mood after what Miroku had told him.     **

** Author's Note**

**   Konnichiwa mina-sans !     Sorry for the switch I decided to combine chapters two and three.  I did this because they both sounded good together.  If any one has any questions contact me.  **

**  So hope you guys stay tuned to THE REAL CHAPTER THREE! **

** Will Inuyasha rescue Kagome in time?           All the answers a wait in the Third Chapter! **

**  
  
******


	3. Chapter Three

**_HEY GUYS! _**

****

****

**_ Here is a quick author's memo! _****_Hope you guys don't mind.   _**

****

****

**    _Well here is some news for you guys ON A HANYU'S LOVE FOR A MIKO!   I will be updating shortly or at least I hope to.  School is really stressing me out with all the homework and all.  But here is one thing that I did do to my story.  _**

****

****

**_      I combined Chapters' two and three together.  I did this because one they were really short chapter's and Chapter three made a perfect fit to Inuyasha FATE and Kagome's Dilemma don't you think so? _**

****

****

**_ I am very happy with all the reviews for this story! Here is a quick thank you to all my fans!_**

****

****

****

**_P.S. The Real Chapter Three is going to be updated SOON! I promise!  Sorry for the Delay! _**

****

******_THANK YOU TO:_**

****

**_LeoEyes, Veggie Girl, Puppkid, teenager14, kenshin-is-mine^-^x, Momogirl567, Happy Youkai, Ai Inu Koi, watery-fairy-glitz, Sakura Sage, Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, Sun' Fire, fairydust17, Shae, Emmie1, Bear5, rosezgarden,  Twilight Sakura, insane general, Sailor Nexus, Kagome-1990, _**

****

****

**_You're Author,_**

**_Chibi-Kerochan _**


	4. The Rescue Of Kagome

Konnichiwa minna-sans!   I am so sorry about the delay on this story! School has been hard on me this semester more homework then planned!  I actually had time to sit down and write the final chapter to A HANYU'S LOVE FOR A MIKO.    Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! 

    Here is the REAL CHAPTER three

 ~~~~~~  FINAL CHAPTER ~~~~~~~

**_Chapter Three_**

**_The Rescue of Kagome_**

****

****

****

        **"WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT!?"    Inuyasha's shout could be heard miles away from Keada's hut.   Birds flew from the trees aggravated by the hanyu's yell.  People stopped what they were doing to look for the source of the voice.   Once things went back to normal except for poor Miroku that is.  He was down on the ground in less then a minute and out cold. From Inuyasha's shock of Kagome's disappearance.   Inuyasha had sat up so fast that his fist "accidentally" hit Miroku dead center on his forehead, and he fell to the ground.   **

**         Just then Sango came in with Shippo at her heals.  "I take you heard the news of Kagome's disappearance?"  Shippo asked in an uneasy voice. "Don't worry Inuyasha we will get Kagome back and kill Naraku for all the trouble he has caused…..  at the moment our main concern is Kagome."   Inuyasha's eyes still held furry in them but he nodded at Sango's agreement.   "Sango's right Inuyasha we will get Kagome back from that evil Naraku!" Shippo said, while Sango passed bowls of food around to every one.   (Even to Miroku even though he is passed out on the floor at the moment, but Sango thinks that food will awake our sleeping Houshi.) **

**        When she gave the bowl of noodles to Inuaysha she was shocked when he pushed the bowl away from him. "I'm not hungry."  Inuyasha said as he pushed the bowl of Roman away.   This shocked Sango.    Shippo looked around the room and noticed Miroku was unconscious on the floor.  "What happened to Miroku?"  Shippo asked looking down at him.  Miroku is on the ground twitching with a red mark on his forehead like someone had punched him there. **

**         "The monk told me that Kagome was taken and I sotra knocked him oncounsious, he'll come around he all ways does."   Inuyasha said in a, none caring voice.   Inuyasha's mind was only concentrating on one thing and that thing just happens to be Kagome and how the heck they are going to get her back.  **

**       "Kaeda do you know of Naraku castle? How can we get to it?"  Inuyasha broke the silence by shooting questions at the old miko left and right.    Keada sighed.   "Ye do not want to go there but since he has Kagome with him…………. you must."  Kaeda said with a look of uneasiness about her features.    **

**            Kaeda got out an old piece of parchment that looked ancient.  She walked back across the room to her friends.  She set the map down on the ground and unrolled it.   On the map appeared to be the ****Inuyasha****Forest**** and another forest that they had to go through to get to Naraku's Castle. **

**           "Ye, has a long road to get to Naraku's Castle Inuyasha but I know that nothing will stop you from rescuing Kagome." Kaeda said with a smile.  Inuyasha just glared at Kaeda "Tell us the way old hag before anything happens to Kagome!"     Kaeda nodded.  "First you have to go through the ****Inuyasha****Forest****.   Then you'll come to a small clearing that is at least four miles long, before encountering the Dark forest called ****Nagumo****Forest****."  Kaeda said.   "Kaeda-sama if you don't mind telling us  ... Why is it called the ****Nagumo****Forest****?"  Every one turned to see that Miroku had finally recovered from Inuyasha's punch.  "It's called the ****Nagumo****FOREST**** because that is Origumo lives...**

**          He is the one who serves and helps Naraku with his evil plans.  So becarefull when you come across this demon he may look harmless but he is very powerful."  Kaeda fished with every one staring wide eyed at her except for Inuyasha that is.   Inuyasha then grabbed the map from Kaeda and started walking out the door.  "I can understand if you don't want to help me guys…..  I can go on my own." Inuyasha said.   Shippo was first to break out of the little trance.   "NO ! I want to come help rescue Kagome to!" Shippo said as he hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.   Then Sango and Miroku followed suit. **

**       * In the ****Inuyasha****Forest*******

**          Every one is walking in silence, because their minds were wondering on how Kaogme was doing.  They all hoped that Kagome was well and that Naraku hadn't harmed her.   Including Inuyasha.   "_If Naraku lays one hand on her  I will rip him into shreds if he so much as hurts my mate_." Inuyasha thought with a smile on his face and a glint in his eye….  Unknown to Inuyasha that his comrades are looking at him with a hint of fear in their eyes as they observe Inuyasha…..    **

**          "I wonder what Inuyasha is thinking about."  Shippo whispers to Sango and Miroku…"   Shippo had jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulders a while ago and hopped onto Miroku's instead.   "He's probably thinking of killing Naraku… for taking Kagome."   Miroku whispered to the kit.    Shippo could only stare at Inuyasha with a slight nervousness about him.   **

**~ Several Hours Later~ **

**          "Hey Inuyasha let's take a break.  My feat are killing me!" Sango said as she plopped down onto the ground.  As if her feat answered Inuyasha's question.   Inuyasha sighed… and muttered something about weak humans.  "Fine but only for five minutes we HAVE TO RESCUE KAGOME!"   Inuyasha half said and half shouted.     Sango and the others nodded.   Inuyash climbed up a tree to scout the area for any demons of shards that could come there way, while the others sat around and relaxed.    Later on while Inuyasha was done making sure their resting area was safe…. He heard a loud smack echo throughout the forest but only shook his head because he knew Miroku had groped Sango's but again.  "_Stupid monk….he will never learn_."  Inuyasha thought with a smirk.       **

** ~Five Minutes Later~**

**       Inuyasha was climbing down from the tree that he had been sitting in and smelled something that wasn't pleasant.    The scent that caught his attention the smell was of bark… and pine.      "_Kouga…"_    Were Inuyasha's only thoughts.      Just as he hopped down from the final branch a gust of wind came swirling around our four some.    Once the wind had died down there stood Kouga.     **

**      "What are you doing here KOUGA!?" Inuyasha shouted as he leapt in front of the wolf youkai.   Kouga just blinked as if the half demon was insane.    "I'm here for my woman of course!"  Kouga shouted back.  Kouga started looking around for Kagome when he noticed that there were only four of them.  "Wait a minute where's Kagome?  If anything happened to her inukuro you will have taken you're last breath."  Kouga accused Inuyasha.    **

**      Just then Miroku stood up with his Shakujou and walked over to Kouga and whacks Kouga on the head with it.  Kouga falls to the ground unconscious.     "There I don't think that Kouga will be bothering us for a while lets continue." Miroku said as he continued to walk as if nothing had happened.   The other's just nodded and fallowed suit.      "Wow Miroku that staff of yours really packs a punch! Shippou said with a smile on his face.    Miroku just smiled at the kit as they approached the clearing that Kaeda had told them about.   "Wow Kaeda wasn't kidding about the emptiness of the clearing." Sango said.    "KIRARA transform!"  At Sango's command Kirara and Sango, Shippo, and Miroku along with Inuyasha (surprisingly) hopped on to her back.  Then Kirara took off running.   "So how long do you think this will take to reach the ****Nagumo****Forest****?"  Inuyasha asked.  Sango blinked "_Wow he's being nice_!"  Sango thought.  **

**             "Well since were riding Kirara it should take less than thirty minutes." Sango answered.   Inuyasha continued to look ahead as he said Feh at Sango's reply.   "I guess I thought to soon….about Inuyasha being nice..." Sango thought to herself.    Twenty minutes have passed with no action what so ever….. **

**       Inuyasha started to sniff at the air.  "Inuyasha what is?" Miroku asked worriedly.    "I can smell a demon."  Inuyasha said.    Just as he spoke that a huge demon came running blindly towards them.   It was huge.  Its eyes were red the demon looked like he could be a full wolf demon….  His hair was let loose, and he was charging at them with full speed.     Just as they thought that the wolf demon wasn't going to stop on time they were wrong.   The wolf demon came to a stop, as did Kirara.      "Give me the Shikon Shards…."  The wolf bit out.   "Not on you're life wimpy wolf."   Inuyasha said as he jumped down off of Kirara and landed on the ground with his Tessaiga ready to cut the wolf in half.    "I'm not looking for a fight but if you're going to fight for the shards I will do so."  The demon shouted and did a back flip in the air and landed a couple feet away from Inuyasha.   **

**      "As you see not all wolfs are as weak as Kouga…… MY name is Takeru and I serve for Narku."   Takeru said with pride.    "Working for Naraku is you're biggest mistake." Inuyasha shouted as he charged at the demon with full speed.  He swung the sword at Takeru but only to find it hitting thin air.  "Wha…..?"    Inuyasha questioned looking around for the wolf….. "Looking for me?"  Inuyasha turned to his left. There stood the demon not even a scratch on him…..   "You must carry jewel shards in you to move that fast…." Inuyasha growled out.   "Bingo you've won a prize a prize that is you're death I mean…." **

**       Just as the demon lunged at Inuyasha…. Inuyasha held his sword in mid air and it went strait through the center of the demon.  Takeru's eyes widened as he was not expecting this encounter….    "How dare you…"  But those were the only words that reached the demons mouth before dying.       Just as the wolf demon's body landed to the ground two jewel shards appeared next to him….    Inuyasha picked them up and put them into the little glass container that Kagome kept the rest of them inside.    The only jewel shards they needed now were Kouga's, and Naraku's,,,,,**

**           As they road on Kirara's back they finally reached the ****Nagumo****Forest****….  They all hopped off of Kirara and Kirara transformed back into her smaller state and hopped onto Sango's shoulder.  "Looks like this is the forest that leads us to Naraku's Castle………**

** ~~~ ~~~~ Kagome ~~~~~~~**

**           Kagome is still in the room that Narku had kept her in since day one.   "I wonder what he plans to do with me."  Kagome thought.    Just as if her questioned was answered the door swung open.    "Time to come with me MIKO."   Naraku said as he picked Kagome up and all most tore her arm off doing so.   Kagome winced in pain.      "It seems that you're little friends and, that half demon…. are on their way…. To save you….."    **

**         Kagome's eyes widened.   " I still have hope after all!"  Kagome thought weakly.   "I need to set my plan in motion…" Naraku said as he tuned around and kissed Kagome forcefully on the lips.     (SORRY! That grossed me out to…. I know Naraku kissing Kagome IS GROSS!)    Kagome was caught off guard by this and all most keeled over from the force of Naraku.  When Naraku pulled away he smirked….     "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  Kagome shouted.   "I belong to Inuyasha and ONLY INUYASHA!"   Kagome shouted at him.     "KIKYO! Come here now."  Naraku shouted as he entered the hall way.  **

**        Just then a red light appeared and Kagome saw Kikyo standing there.  Kikyo looked paler the usual but Kagome dismissed that though right away.  As Kikyo's cold eyes looked at her.   Take Kagome to the front of the ****Nagumo****Forest**** bound and hanging from the branch of the tree. When Inuyasha tries to save her that's when I will appear and take Kagome's life before him so that you can take him to Hell with you…"   Kikyo smiled at this thought and gratefully took Kagome from Naraku.   **

**      On their way to the beginning of the forest Kikyo spoke to Kagome…. "I wish I could kill you here and now. You make a pathetic reincarnation of me you horrible girl."  Kikyo said..  "I don't know why Inuyasha even loves you…"  Kikyo said pulling on Kagome's hair make her head go back.   Kagome felt pain like no other.  For a dead woman Kikyo sure is strong…..   Just as Kikyo had finished tying Kagome's wrist together, and feet.  Kikyo raised Kagome's arms and wrapped another rope and tied her to a branch that was a couple inches off the ground so that Kagome could hang.     Just then they heard voices… coming their way.     "Looks like we have finally reached the ****Nagumo****Forest****……."      
  
**

**        Kikyo turned her glare back on Kagome.  "Now you are going to stay quiet and let them find you… You understand me?"   Kagome had a smirk on her face and opened her mouth.     "INUYASHA! HELP ME!"  Kagome shouted…. Only that turned out to be her biggest mistake….. Kikyo raised her hand and smacked Kagome across her cheek.   Kagome didn't even flinch.  "You can do you're worst Kikyo but in the end you'll get what's coming to you."   **

** * A Couple minutes away from the ****Nagumo****Forest****…. ***

**        Inuyasha's ears started to move around a little bit…. " I think I heard Kagome!"  Inuyasha said to the others.   "Then let's get going we don't have time to waist!"   Miroku shouted.   They all started running and when they got to the entrance of the forest the gasped at what they saw…… Inuyasha's eyes started to glow red but then went back to their natural golden color.     **

**      The only thing that could be heard was the sound of Inuyasha growling and shouted KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!     Inuyasha's angry shout could be heard all the way to Naraku's castle.    Inuyasha ran and stopped right in front of Kikyo holding Kikyo up by the throat.      Inuyasha then looked at Kagome…. "Kagome I am so sorry we came as soon as we could."  Inuyasha said.  Kagome smiled and spoke.  "I knew you would come for me I love you Inuyasha….. I love you to Kagome…."    
  
**

**     "How could you love her Inuyasha?"  Inuyasha then turned to face Kikyo at those words.    "Kikyo I loved you ONCE but that was a long time ago…  I don't love you any more I have found some one new and that is Kagome."    Inuyasha grounded out as he lifted Kikyo in the air.  Then Inuyasha took his sword and rose to Kikyo.   Kikyo's eye's widened.  "Inuyasha you promised you would go to hell with me, don't break that promise…."  Kikyo bit out.     "Things change Kikyo you never loved me for who I am you wanted me to change human for you,  but I have found some one who loves me for who I am and Kagome doesn't want me to change at all….. SO KIKYO GO TO HELL you're self."     With those last words Inuyasha raised his sword and pushed it through Kikyo's stomach.     "Good bye Inuyasha…." Kikyo said as her body turned back into clay and soil…… as it fell to the ground.   **

**   Once that was done he turned to Kagome and cut the ropes that bound her to the tree…..   Kagome fell limp in Inuyasha's arms.    "Do you mean every thing that you said about me?" Kagome lifted her head as she spoke directly to Inuyasha.   "Hai I do,  I love you with all my heart Kagome….."   Then to prove it Inuyasha lowered his head and captured her lips in a heated kiss that left her breathless when they parted.    "Don't worry love once this is all over will have some "quality" time together alone…"  Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck with his nose…..   Kagome blushed and nodded.     **

**    Then Shippo bounded out onto Kagome's shoulder and ruined the moment.  "KAGOME! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!"    "Did you leave them to come rescue me?"  Kagome asked Inuyasha.     "Well we were only a couple minutes away from the Forest so they could catch up…."  Inuyasha said with a smirk.    "Hai shippo I am just fine…" Kagome said as she hugged Shippo.     Then Miroku and Sango appeared riding on Kirara's back.     "Kagome!"  Sango shouted as she jumped off Kirara and ran and hugged her best friend.  "I'm so glad that you're all right!"   Sango said with tears in her eyes.    "Hai I am fine Sango.," Kagome said as she too hugged her friend.     Then Miroku walked up and grabbed Kagome's but and said I missed you to Kagome…."   Only Miroku shouldn't have touched Kagome there……. Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head.  "OUCH! I'm sorry I won't touch Kaogme ever AGAIN!"    Miroku said to Inuyasha.  "You got that right Monk cause once were done here Kagome is going to be my mate!"  Inuyasha said with a smile….. **

**          "Well … well  I hate to break up the happy moment but I WANT THOSE JEWEL SHARDS!"    Every one turned around to face Naraku………………….. Inuyasha turned around and had his arms held back to protect Kagome behind him  while every one else got into a fighting stance even shippo who is still perched on Kagome's shoulder got ready to use his fox fire attack if needed.    "I am going to get those jewel shards from Kagome even if that means going through all of you…."  Naraku looked at them with his black eyes glaring at them….   "You'll have to get through all of us then….."  Sango shouted… As she got her boomerang out. "I'll make a note of that then…." Naraku said as he continued to walk up to them….    "You have no more puppets for you to stand behind Naraku… this will be you're down fall." Miroku said as he got hold of his peals ready to open his wind tunnel if he needed to.     Naraku just chuckled.     He then threw a blast of wind at them.    "_What how can this be that there still standing against my power?" _Naraku thought.     "_Well I guess I will just have to play with there minds for a bit…..to get them distracted including Inuyasha…. And I know just the thing that will through him over the edge….."_ Naraku smirked at this though…  **

**         "What the hell are you smirking at Naraku?"  Inuyasha said as he still stood in front of his Kagome."     "Kagome didn't you tell them what happened between us at my Castle?"    Naraku said with his eyes gleaming with hatred for Inuyasha.   Kagome's eyes widened.   "What the hell is he talking about Kagome?"  Inuyasha asked her.  "Did Naraku touch you in any way? If he did tell me know so I can kill this bastard…."  Inuyasha said.     "Well tell him Kagome.." Naraku said to her.    "Inuyasha…..   N-Naraku forced a kiss on me….. BUT I told him that I belong to you and you only Inuyasha!"  Kagome said.  Inuyasha turned his head so their eyes met.   Golden amber met chocolate brown….  Inuyasha nodded and believed Kagome with all his heart.   "I believe you Kagome."  Inuyasha said.   Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.       Then Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga. "Sango! Miroku! Watch over Kagome while I fight Naraku."   Inuyasha barked out orders to his friends.   Sango and Miroku did as they were told. They walked up in front of Kagome and were prepared for anything.   Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder ready to use his fox fire if needed.    "This is it Naraku this battle decides which one of us will live….."  Inuyasha shouted at him as he transformed his sword.     "Yes it does you filthy half breed." Naraku answered….. "You shouldn't be talking Naraku you're a half breed just like me…." Inuyasha said with a smirk.      That set Naraku over the edge and he charged at Inuyasha….   Kagome gasped as she watched the two fight.   "Sango do you think Inuyasha will win?"  Kagome asked worriedly.   "I hope so Kagome…" Sango answered her friend as they went back to watch the fight that took place before them. **

**                   The fight started off with Inuyasha swinging his sword at Naraku.  The sword sliced through the left side of Naraku's face and left a huge gash there.  Then Naraku growled and sent a wave a wind at Inuyasha and tried to knock him off his feet.   That didn't work Inuyasha has gotten stronger. Inuyasha put down his sword and went to go through a couple punches at Naraku.   They both moved at lightening speed. They dodged each other's punches kicks and  their powers were strong.     The only thing that Inuyasha noticed an hour later is that Naraku has started to slow down a bit.   "_If I can get Naraku to slow down just a little bit more I can use my sword again….and kill him_." Inuyasha thought.  So Inuyasha continued to through punches at Naraku for a little longer.   Naraku smirked.  "Is that all you have INUYASHA!?"   "I'm just warming up."  Inuyasha shouted back through gritted teeth.   Then Inuyasha dodged Naraku's attack and landed near his sword.  He grabbed his sword and rolled then did a back flip and landed on his feet.     Then out of no were Naraku came up behind him and jabbed his fist into Inuyasha's back.    Inuyasha let out a howl of pain and slumped down.   Just when Inuyasha thought that he didn't have a chance to get up someone else had attacked Naraku.     
  
             "KOUGA!?"  Every one shouted.    Kouga jumped back and helped Inuyasha up.  " I don't need you're help wimpy wolf."    Inuyasha said.  "Well from the looks of it I think you do."   Kouga said as he looked down at Inuyasha and helped him up.    Just then Naraku got back up.  "You'll pay for that Kouga."  Kouga just smirked.  Kouga wanted to attack Naraku but a nagging feeling told him to check on Kaogme.     His feeling was right.    Just behind her he saw Origumo moving towards Kagome slowly and Origumo had gone unnoticed by every one else.  "You're right Inuyasha you handle Naraku while I handle Origumo!"   Kouga shouted as he headed towards Kagome.    Kagome watched Kouga come charging towards her and she ducked just in time as Kouga kicked Origumo back a couple feet.     Kouga stood up and growled.  "If you want to kill Kagome Origumo you'll have to get through me."   "It will be a pleasure since Naraku wants you dead to." Origumo said in a calm voice.   **

**        Sango moved closer to Kagome.   "Kagome why don't you use one of you're arrows?"   Kagome shook her head.  "If I do I would hit Kouga as well he has hold on Origumo."  Kagome said with sadness etched in her voice.   Even though Kagome thought of Kouga as annoying she never wished death upon her friend.       Kouga had over heard Sango's and Kagome's conversation with his hearing just as good as Inuyasha's.     "KAGOME!  USE you're arrows when I get hold of Origumo!"  Kouga shouted.    "Kouga are you crazy!"  Kagome shouted back.  "Do as he says KAGOME!"   Kagome turned to Inuyasha while he was fighting Naraku off with his sword.   "Inuyasha?"   "Kagome we can all ways make a wish from the jewel remember!?    Kagome nodded.    "Kouga give me you're two jewel shards that you have!" Kagome shouted to him.  Kouga nodded and took them out and through them to her.    Kagome caught them and gave them to Miroku to hold.    Then Kagome held her arms out as if she were holding one of her purity arrow's then she concentrated on her miko powers and a blue light that is the shape of an arrow appeared in her hands.  Kaogme released the arrow and it went flying strait at Kouga and Origumo.  Naraku eye's widened as he saw this and shouted NO! Just as Inuyasha struck Naraku down on the shoulder with his sword.  "Naraku seems awfully worried about Kagome's purity arrow aiming at Origumo… Then an arrow appeared and she shot it at Origumo.   Kouga held on to Origumo as tightly as he could as the arrow hit them both.   Kagome closed her eyes when the arrow made contact.    Just as the arrow went through Origumo and Kouga they disappeared in a blinding light.   Once the light disappeared Naraku and Origumo along with Kouga were gone.    "What happened?"  Sango asked as she broke the dithering silence.  "Kouga new that the base of Naraku's soul was in Origumo…. The only way we could have destroyed Naraku is to get rid of Origumo himself….."   Inuyasha said as he walked up be hind Kagome and held her tightly to him.    Kagome melted herself within his embrace.   "So does that mean that Naraku and Origumo are gone for ever?"  Kagome asked.    "Hai love that's exotically what it means…."  Inuyasha said as he nuzzled Kagome's neck.   Miroku walked up behind Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.   "Inuyasha you know me and Sango love you guys but GET A ROOM!"  Miroku said with a smile.    Inuyasha just gave Miroku a FE as he continued kissing Kagome's neck.    "Inuyasha….."  Kagome whispered.   Let's go I don't want to be hear any more it gives me the creeps…."  Kagome shuddered.   Inuyasha smirked..  "All right but I will get you alone…"  Kagome blushed as they all headed back towards the village.  **

**Author's Note**

** HELLO!  **

**   Well I had a blast writing this story!  I think for my FIRST  Inuyasha story it turned out pretty good eh? LOL!  Well if any of you want me to write a lemon for this story as the sequel let me know!  Because Inuyasha did say he wanted some "quality time"  with Kagome once this was over.  LOL so let me know!     Hope you guys review!  I hope I get lots of Reviews for this chapter lots and lots! **

**P.S. This chapter was  nine pages long!  A new record for me! LOL! **

**   Should I write another Inuyasha Story?   
  
**


	5. Inuyasha and Kagome get some QUALITY TIM...

Hello every one I am back with another chapter! I decided to write a lemon for this story! This is my VERY VERY FIRST LEMON.    So when you guys read it PWEASE go easy on me when you guys review? Thanks a million I love you guys! 

P.S. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA….   * SNIF SNIF…. * 

**_*Warning *_**** - ****This chapter contains some adult content which mean's a lemon!  So if you are uncomfortable reading or are to young which means under the age of *18* you should NOT be reading this.  **

**_If you choose to read the lemon part you have been warned_****….. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 But for the rest of you who are *18* or older ENJOY!**

**Note – first lemon so please go easy on me in the reviews.******

**_   Chapter FOUR _**

****

****

**_  Inuyasha and Kagome get some QUALITY TIME together….  _**

   It has been two days of traveling on their way back to Kaede's village.   They are now in the Inuyasha Forest.    Night has finally taken over the day light and the night's lights are taking control.    As they are walking through the forest Shippo is on Kagome's shoulder and complaining how they should stop for the night.       
  


            "Inuyasha can we please stop all ready? We've been walking all day!"  Shippo wined as he tried to hold back a yawn.   "What do you mean WE you little runt… You've been on Kagome's shoulder's half the trip!"   Inuyasha shouted back.   "What about the rest of us Inuyasha?"  Sango asked.    "Hai I agree with Sango…."  Miroku said as his hand slithered behind Sango and touched her but.  "Hentai!" Sango shouted as she smacked Miroku upside the head.   "Well I guess we could stop for the night..." Inuyasha said.    "Good because I saw a hot springs on our way through the Inuyasha Forest!"  Kagome said.   Inuyasha just smirked as Kagome said that.  

 Kagome noticed this… "Why are you smirking like that Inuyasha?"  Kagome asked accusingly.  "Oh no reason… Inuyasha said as he went to go help Miroku up.   (WOW Inuyasha is being nice! LOL! Didn't see that one coming did you?)  "FEH whatever…." Kagome said as she turned around.  "Sango do you want too come bathe with me?"  Kagome asked.   Sango looked over at Inuyasha who had this you better not look.    "Not at the moment Kagome, why don't you go and I'll catch up ne?"  Sango answered.  "All right…" Kagome said as she headed for the hot springs.    Kagome slowly disappeared into the trees as she was going back to wear she saw the Hot Springs. 

** *HOT SPRINGS***  
  


            "Wow this place is so beautiful!"  Kagome said aloud.   The scene was magnificent.   There  is a tiny waterfall, that's running down the tower of rocks to her left and then the hot springs is surrounded by rocks making it look like a bath..  There is a patch of green grass that surrounds the rocks were the rocks end towards the grassy part of the land going outwards.   The moon's light is making the water glimmer in the steam that the gigantic pool of water is giving off.     Kagome sighed and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and released it taking in the wonderful scent of the hot springs.  

   Then she took her towel and laid it down on the ground and started taking off her clothing. Kagome stripped herself of her clothes and walked into the water… "Ah this feels so good..." Kagome said out loud as she lowered herself into the water and started swimming around for a bit. 

As Kagome finished rinsing off she came across a nice little flat rock that was in the water.  She swam up to it and looked at it to make sure that it was secured tightly with all the other rocks before she sat down on it. Once Kagome sat on the smooth surface of the stone she let a moan escape her soft lips as the warm water flowed around her.   "It feels ages since I've taken a warm bath…"  Kagome thought as she closed her eyes.   "To bad Sango isn't here to enjoy this…" Kagome thought to herself. Unknown to her a pair of golden eyes where watching her on a higher rock that Kagome didn't see.    Then she heard a soft rustling sound.  Kagome's eyes' snapped open and there on the edge of the hot springs stood…………   INUYASHA.

"NANI!?"  Kagome shouted as she got off the rock she was sitting on so that she could put her entire body under water and all that could be seen was her head.    "Wench you don't have to shout so loud!" Inuyasha said.  "Gomen ne Inuyasha…." Kagome blinked as she took a better look at him... as he lowered himself into the water.  "Erm Inuyasha you're uhm naked…"  Kagome stammered and a red blush illuminated her face.  "Of course… you don't have a problem with that do you Kagome?"  Inuyasha asked in a deep husky voice as he swam up to her and pulled her close against him.  "N-No… it's just where are your clothes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously.  Inuyasha smirked and said.  "See that rock up there?"  Kagome turned her head in the direction Inuyasha's eyes were looking at and nodded.  "Well that's were they are…" Inuyasha said. Once Inuyasha was close to her he had his arm go around her tiny waist and pulled her to him. "Kagome do you feel me?"  Inuyasha asked her as her face turned redder, then it all ready was if that's possible.   Kagome's lips formed an 'o' shape as she felt his erection against her entrance.   

Inuyasha smirked and lowered his face to hers so that they were just barely touching.   "See you make me feel this way Kagome... ONLY you."  Inuyasha said as his lips brushed slightly against her luscious pink lips.   Then as if the moment was just right Inuyasha closed the distance between their lips and kissed her.  At first it was a light kiss that started turning into a hot fiery one.  Inuyasha's kiss was turning bolder by the minute.  He was pleased that Kagome didn't push him away during the kiss. "She must be enjoying my kiss…"  Inuyasha thought as he pushed his lips firmly to hers and ravished them as if he had been dying to kiss her since the day they met.   Kagome gasped at his actions and Inuyasha took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.   Inuyasha took it slow and easy.   He tasted her and the first taste he got only made him want her more.   

  Inuyasha slowly helped Kagome out of the water as they made their way to the grassy area were the grass was tall so that they could at least have some privacy out in the open.   Inuyasha slowly laid Kagome down on the ground as he continued to kiss her.  Inuyasha lowered his body onto hers and used his elbows to prop himself up so that his wait wouldn't crush her. 

Once Inuyasha had explored every inch of Kagome's mouth he broke the kiss for they needed to stop for air...  That didn't stop him from continuing though.  He trailed butterfly kisses all the way down to Kagome's neck.  He stopped at the juncture were her neck and shoulder met and started sucking on it.  A loud moan escaped Kagome's lips and she arched her head back more so that Inuyasha can have better access.   Then Inuyasha pulled away and Kagome looked at him with confused eyes.  Inuyasha moved a strand of Kagome's beautiful hair out of her eyes.  "What's the matter Inuyasha?"  She asked him as she moved her left hand to cup his cheek.    "Kagome, will you be my mate?"  Inuyasha asked with some uncertainty in his voice.  Kagome was confused for a moment by his question but then smiled.  "Inuyasha I would love to be your mate."   Inuyasha looked happy with Kagome's answer and a smile spread across his face.  "When we mate though we mate for life and will be together for ever, are you ready to make that commitment Kagome?"  Inuyasha asked as he took hold of her hand and started kissing it.   "Hai Inuyasha I want to be your mate for life."  

 Inuyasha smiled and then got a worried look.   "What's the matter Inuyasha?"  Kagome asked.   "Well I am going to have to make a bite mark on the juncture of were your shoulder and neck, meet."  Inuyasha said with some nervousness. "It shows that you belong to me so that no other demon or youkai will claim you. It may hurt and if you want to change your mind about this then I understand."  Inuyasha said as he looked down.    It was silent for a moment but then Kagome moved her hair out of the way and leaned her neck back so he can get better access to it.  Inuyasha looked at her then smiled and leaned in and licked the spot were her neck and shoulder met and genteelly kissed her.   Then the next the moment he sunk his fangs into her.   It didn't even hurt Kagome.  There might have been a slight pain for a second but then vanished and turned into pleasure.   Once Inuyasha was finished he licked the blood until it was gone. All that was left there was a little crescent moon shape from were his teeth had left their mark.  Then he moved to Kagome's lips again and kissed her.  

            Kagome had never felt happier in her life.  She felt as if she were drowning in Inuyasha's touch and kisses.   She had a smile on her lips as he continued to kiss down to her collar bone...    She started to giggle as he laid butterfly kisses there...    "I think I found your sensitive spot Kagome."  Inuyasha said in between kisses.     His hands started to get bolder by moving them up towards her breasts.    He cupped her creamy smooth breasts and started stroking them.   "Oh Inuyasha, that feels good."  Kagome moaned out.    "I had a feeling you'd like this Kagome."  Inuyasha whispered into her ear.   Then he lightly blew into her ear as he continued stroking her breast then once his hands were done there they moved to her most protective area her entrance to her virginity.   He cupped her there and stuck his index finger in slowly and started moving in and out.    Kagome moved her arm's around his neck as she pulled him closer to her.   She winced with pain but the pain only lasted for a couple of seconds as she got used to his finger being inside of her.  

            Kagome then looked into Inuyasha's eyes and closed the space between them with a kisses on his lips.  Inuyasha growled with pleasure as Kagome let out her tongue and begged for entrance.    Inuyasha gladly accepted and opened for her.   When they broke apart they were panting for air.     "I see someone has gotten bolder..."  Inuyasha said as Kagome blushed.   "I also see that you're now wet and ready for me to enter..."   Inuyasha added with a sly smile.    "I love you Inuyasha."  Kagome whispered.   As she gave him one more kiss on the lips before she trailed them down his neck.   "I am also a virgin so you will be my first and my last to make love with and I will always be yours."  Kagome answered him with a sly grin on her face.   "Well at least I don't have to worry about that any more eh Kagome?" Inuyasha said with his eyes never leaving hers.   Kagome smiled and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "I love you Kagome."  Inuyasha said as he took his finger out of her and rubbed his hard erection up against her entrance.   "Are you ready?"  Inuyasha asked as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes waiting for her permission to be inside of her.  "Hai I am ready for you." Kagome said.    

Then just as that was said Inuyasha entered her and slowly broke into her barrier so it wouldn't hurt as much.  Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she never felt so much pain in her life.  Kagome had heard stories of how the first time would hurt, but she didn't know how much pain it would be when she is know finally experiencing it for her self.     Kagome screamed out Inuyasha's name as Inuyasha screamed out Kagome's name.     Then once they have both reached their climax they relaxed as they held onto each other.   Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes with tears streaming down her face.   "Oh Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you."  Inuyasha said as he stroked her face genteelly.    "No Inuyasha it just hurts for the first time.  I just need to get used to you inside me."  Kagome said with a slight smile.     Inuyasha nodded.    "I love you Kagome and I will love you for all eternity."  Inuyasha spoke with his eyes looking into Kagome's chocolate colored brown ones.     "I love you to Inuyasha for all eternity."  With that promise they sealed it with a kiss.     Inuyasha looked around to see if Kagome's towel was near by.  It was and he reached for it and covered them selves with the warm fuzzy red towel that was big enough to cover the both of them.    "I love you."  Inuyasha said as they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms.  

Author's Note! 

**HEY! I hope you guys enjoyed my First Lemon!  I thought I did pretty well!  But I was so NERVOUS when I wrote it!   I hope you guys liked it!     I hope the lemon didn't move to fast or to slow.  I tried to get it to go an even pace.   -^.^-  Blushes like crazy. LOL well I am planning on doing a sequel.    Do you guys think I should write one?    **


End file.
